¡Maldito Orgullo!
by Charlotte Bennet
Summary: Y en el camino me di cuenta de cuanto la extrañaba... de cuanto... La queria... ¡Maldicion, Yo y mi Maldito Orgullo! COMPLETO
1. 0 día: Razones de mi automail

_**Aviso: La saga de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, ¡le pertenece a la fabulosa vaca de Hiromu Arakawa, pero el trama es TODO mío!**_

_**¡Espero que les guste el fic!**_

_**Linea del Tiempo: Antes del Día Prometido, los hermanos van a la casa de Winry (imaginación de mi parte :D)**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**¡Maldito Orgullo!**

**Ed´s Pov**

Y es que esa noche yo no podía dormir, tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza que me confundían: "El Día Prometido", los homúnculos y a ese que llaman "Padre" (que se parece al bastardo de Hohenheimer) y ¡AHHH!, en resumen: muchas cosas… que al parecer no le afectaba tanto a Al, él muy "buenito" de mi hermano ayuda con el trabajo a Winry para que según él, Winry me atienda más rápido.

¡Y para colmo tengo que quedarme en casa de Winry y Pinako 2 DÍAS!- pensaba yo, y ¡Al encima la ayuda, bueno, mi hermano lo hace por mí pero… ¡la muy "trabajadora" me ha dicho en mí cara: "¡No puedo atenderte ahora, no es mi culpa que tu vengas de improviso sin siquiera pedir una cita de mantenimiento, si quieres que te atienda espera hasta mañana en la noche que no tengo otro horario para atenderte!"

¡ACASO NO ENTIENDE QUE NECESITO EL MANTENIMIENTO AHORA!

¡Yo intentando salvar Amestris y a ella ni siquiera le interesa!, ¡cielos, ella es una ESTUPIDA, ¡¿acaso no tiene en cuenta que puedo MORIR si no me arregla bien el automail?!

Aunque mejor que no sepa… si no se podría sobre preocupar… y esa no es mi intención… no quiero verla llorar otra vez…

¡Bah!, mejor sigo intentando dormir, ¡si no, mañana ella no querrá atenderme, solo me va a atender porque prometí ir con Al a comprar comida! (era eso o dar clases de cómo cuidar un automail… al parecer no soy el más indicado en dar esas clases…)

**Winry's Pov**

¡ESE TARADO DE ED!, ¡VIENE DE LA NADA Y PRETENDE QUE LO ATIENDA DE INMEDIATO, NI SIQUIERA NOS PREGUNTA ¿COMO ESTAN? O ALGO POR EL ESTILO, NO, EL SEÑOR ALQUIMISTA TIENE QUE TRABAJAR Y BLA,BLA Y BLA!

Es un verdadero idiota… ¡yo me mató haciendo mi trabajo y cada vez que viene tiene un problema con el automail!

Yo me preguntó: "¿Si yo no hubiera sido mecánica de automail… el vendría a visitarme?"

Con gusto diría: "No Winry, Ed es tu amigo y si te visitaría", ¡pero eso es MENTIRA!

Aunque esta vez creo que me excedí, el solo quiere que le haga una revisión… la verdad… quiero retasar su revisión para que se quede… aunque sea hasta pasado mañana… me ha asustado un poco el hecho que me pida una revisión, a él no le importan esas cosas… debe de estar en peleas y… bueno…

¡Como Al me venga cargando a Ed con una extremidad menos, los mataré con mis propias manos!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**¡Hola, soy Charlotte Bennet y gracias por leer mi fic!**_

_**Estoy segura que muchos no me conocen, ¡es que soy nueva en esto de los fics, pero me divierte mucho!**_

_**Este Fic va a durar (como quizás algunos ya suponen ;D) 3 CAPITULOS y voy a publicarlos los 3 durante esta y la próxima semana! (¡no me voy a pasar de la fecha!)**_

_**¡Espero que le guste mucho el fic!**_

_**¡Cuídense!**_

_**PD: ¡yo SIEMPRE leo sus reviews, hasta ahora he leído TODOS los que me han mandado, yo siempre agradezco sus review y ese es el motivo que yo siga escribiendo, hasta ahora mis 2 primeras historias ya tienen reviews y por eso… Tengo una motivación para seguir escribiendo :D!**_


	2. 1 día: Sin Valor

_**Aviso: La saga de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, ¡le pertenece a la fabulosa vaca de Hiromu Arakawa, pero el trama es TODO mío!**_

_**¡Espero que les guste el fic!**_

_**Linea del Tiempo: Antes del Día Prometido, los hermanos van a la casa de Winry (imaginación de mi parte :D)**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**¡Maldito Orgullo!**

**Ed's Pov**

Maldita Winry…-susurraba para que ella no me escuchase, ¡me ha levantado temprano y encima, solo era para comprar pan!- me quejaba, ¡acaso ella no puede comprarlo!... bueno… no puede porque está atendiendo clientes pero… ¿acaso no podía mandar a Pinako?... bueno… tampoco podía porque ella también estaba trabajando… ¡porque los atiende a ellos primero que a mí!, bueno, ellos llegaron primero pero da igual, ¡soy su amigo de la infancia y merzco una preferencia!... ¿NO SERA QUE SALE CON UNO DE ELLOS?... ¿O NO SERA QUE LE GUSTA ALGUIEN DE AHÍ?... ¡CLARO QUE NO, QUIEN SE ENAMORARÍA DE WINRY!... ¡YO NO POR SUPUESTO!

¿Qué?, ¿te gusta Winry?- dijo Al sonriéndome maliciosamente

¡¿QUE, NO HAS ESCUCHADO NADA DE LO QUE HE DICHO ACASO?!

La verdad… no nii-san pero tranquilo, Winry me ha dicho que te podrá atender en la tarde, después de comer ve a comprar los pasajes.- me dijo Al

¡Y PORQUÉ TU- no me dejo terminar

Porque voy limpiar la habitación… o si no, nos mataran, baja a comer y para de quejarte de Winry… que no sabemos en qué estado la volveremos a ver…

Al tenía razón, en ese momento no hacía nada más que quejarme de Winry…

Ok ,Ok… pero cómpralos para mañana Al

Ok nii-san… te dara tiempo para declararte a Winry- dijo… ¡QUE!

¡QUE!- .Pero Al ya había corrido… astuto

**Winry's Pov**

¡Ed es un tonto!, solo le mando a comprar pan y se molesta el enano… bueno… ya no es enano pero, ¡es la costumbre!

¡Para hacerlo feliz, lo atenderé hoy mismo!, aunque no se irán hoy, ya me dijieron… me da mucha pena saber que se van a pelear, ni siquiera sé si volverán…

Una idea cruzo por mi cabeza:

"Y si te le declaras a Ed"

¡QUE!- le grite… ¿a mí misma?

Ay Ed… ¡tú me confundes!

_En la tarde, Winry reparó el brazo de Ed y él ya estaba listo para partir… pero no podía, tenía el pasaje para mañana a las 6:00am, no hablaron sobre el tema de la declaración ni nada… ¡puesto que para atender a Ed… Winry tuvo que enseñarles a todos como arreglaba ella un brazo de automail!_

**Al's Pov**

No sé qué les pasa a mi hermano y a Winry, más que una clase de como reparar un automail, fue una demostración como dos personas pueden pelearse en un minuto…

Estos dos no quieren demostrar lo que sienten… es obvio, conozco a mi hermano más de lo que conozco mi armadura (en especial porque no puedo ver dentro de esta), pero bueno, a Winry también la conozco y como por ahí tiene el carácter de mi hermano, pienso que les pasa lo mismo…

Pero nos vamos mañana y no sé qué pasará, les juro que me dan ganas de hablarle a él pero… ¡ME VA A GRITAR!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**¡Uff!,¡ termine este capítulo!, el próximo ya será el ultimo y espero que les guste.**

**¡Gracias a Athenafrodite por su review!**

**¡Agradezco mucho sus reviews porque me dan ánimos para terminar de escribir este fic!**

**¡Se despide!**

**Charlotte Bennet**


	3. 2 día: ¡Maldito Orgullo!

_**Aviso: La saga de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, ¡le pertenece a la fabulosa vaca de Hiromu Arakawa, pero el trama es TODO mío!**_

_**¡Espero que les guste el fic!**_

_**Linea del Tiempo: Antes del Día Prometido, los hermanos van a la casa de Winry (imaginación de mi parte :D)**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**¡Maldito Orgullo!**

**Ed's Pov**

¡POR FIN YA ME VOY!

Winry ya me reviso el brazo y hasta le hecho un líquido especial para que sea más resistente, ¡esa chica cuando quiere es lo máximo!

Recién me da cierta tristeza irme… es que solo estuve quejándome de Winry y bueno, no sé en qué estado la voy a volver a ver… o si la voy a volver a ver…

He pensado mucho en eso, ayer no pude dormir ni siquiera, la idea de no volver a verla es muy deprimente, y la idea de que pasaría si Al y yo morimos me aterra… somos prácticamente una familia y que algo nos pasara dejaría a Winry muy sola y triste…

Eso es lo que yo menos quiero para ella

¿Pero qué puedo hacer para alegrarla?, bueno, no la he visto triste pero la he visto muy mala conmigo esta visita, más mala de usual, ¿NO SERÁ QUE SALE CON ALGUIEN Y TIENE YA EN UN CHICO EN EL CUAL PENSAR?

…

¡B-BUENO N-NO SOLO PIENSA EN MI, TAMBIEN EN AL, Y SI SALE CON ALGUIEN, A MÍ QUE!

…

¡UN HOMBRE TIENE SU ORGULLO!

**Winry's Pov**

Los chicos ya se van…

Ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí este par de idiotas…

¡Agh!, ¡ME ODIO A MI MISMA!, no entiendo porque he estado actuando tan agresiva con Ed, quizás se está yendo a una gran pelea y no lo vuelva a ver…

No quiero que pase eso… Yo lo qui- ¡AHHH!

¡NO TERMINE LA FRASE ASÍ QUE NO VALE!

¡JAJA, YO QUERERLO… COMO UN AMIGO CLARO PERO COMO ALGO MÁS…

…

Es difícil enamorarte de alguien que no sabes si volverá… Ed…

_Eran las 7 de la mañana y Ed y Al estaban listos para partir, esta vez hubo una diferencia, Winry se había cambiado para despedirlos y Al… había decidido adelantarse a la estación de tren para darles tiempo… para que se declaren…_

**Ed's Pov**

¡AL ME HA DEJADO, COMO EL NO TIENE QUE CAMBIARSE SE HA IDO DERECHITO A LA ESTACIÓN DE TREN MIENTRAS ME DUCHABA, MALDITO HERMANO MENOR!... BUENO, AUNQUE SEA SE LLEVO LAS MALETAS…

¡Pero ya estoy listo para irme!

_Ed bajo del segundo piso y salió directamente, no quería despertarlas porque supo que el día de ayer ellas se quedaron hasta las 3 de la mañana…_

¡ED!- escuche la voz de Winry, jure que me golpearía pero no…

Ella estaba ahí, en la puerta, mirándome… yo juré que me iba a golpear pero…

Su mirada de preocupación y con una sonrisa tan… diferente, no puedo explicarlo… sencillamente no hay palabras que describan esa sonrisa…

¡Vuelve pronto y no te lastimes, que no te lo perdonare!- me dijo guiñándome un ojo

¡Está bien, pero espérame con una tarta de manzana!- le dije… aunque en ese momento sentí un calor en mis mejillas…

…

¡NI IDEA QUE SERA, YO SONROJARME… POR WINRY, JA!

**Winry's Pov**

Y así se fue… me hizo ese típico movimiento de mano de espaldas que tanto lo caracteriza cuando se despide de alguien.

Me pregunto porque nunca deja que le veamos la cara cuando se despide…

Ahh…

¡Es que este idiota tiene el orgullo demasiado grande!

Pero cuídate… que aún tenemos cosas de que hablar…

**Ed's Pov**

Y así poco a poco en el camino a central me di cuenta… de cuanto la extrañaba, sé que es raro pero sentía nostalgia de sus malditos gritos…y me di cuenta… de cuanto la quería…

…

¡MALDICION, YO Y MI MALDITO ORGULLO!

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Ya termine!, La verdad ni a mí me ha gustado mucho este capítulo pero es que ya quería terminarlo, tengo algunos proyectos para otros fics y siento como una carga dejar un fic incompleto!**_

_**¡Igual, muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic!**_

_**¡Sus Reviews siempre son bienvenidos y alegran a esta modesta autora!**_

_**¡Mil Gracias a Todos!**_

_**Charlotte Bennet ;D**_


End file.
